


Endurance Training

by totallyOOC



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyOOC/pseuds/totallyOOC
Summary: How does one train sexual skill?Why, with Dennis Reynolds, of course.In which Charlie wants to last longer in bed, and Dennis offers him a hand.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. First session

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the name  
> 

"You wouldn't last one minute in bed Charlie. When's the last time you got laid, huh?"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer, it was a hypothetical anyways, they all knew Charlie couldn't get within 50 feet of a woman without breaking out in cold sweats and losing all coherency. He put the cold bottle to his lips again taking a healthy sip, keeping his eyes fixed on Charlie with a smug expression of superiority as the man behind the bar almost spat out his own beer.  
  
"I would **so** last a minute in bed! I'd last an hour! More! I-"  
  
He sputtered, looking around the room as if the floor and ceiling would second his statement, brows furrowed and heat rising in his cheeks before letting out a high pitched groan and firmly planting both hands on the dark wood of the counter, letting his head hang low in frustration.  
Looking up at Dennis, who had lowered the bottle into his lap and was grinning at the little fit of anger his friend was throwing.  
A short drumming of fingers on wood.  
  
"How would you even train that shit man?!"  
  
His voice smaller, brows curving upward in a questioning expression, Dennis thought that yes, he could work with this.  
This was just perfect. And so his grin widened in self satisfaction, recognizing the opportunity that he had just been given, and oh so graciously offered to help his undereducated friend out.

  
That Sunday, Charlie sits on Dennis' bed as he's grabbing them both beer from the kitchen.  
Not exactly sure what to expect of the 'Endurance Training' Dennis told him about, he kicks his feet and fiddles with a hole in his shirt, waiting cautiously. Because if there is one thing that Charlie knows with complete certainty, it's that Dennis would never offer help without getting something out of it. He doesn't know what that is yet, but he will figure it out. No doubt.  
  
He lifts his head when Dennis walks back into the room, holding two beers in each hand and offering one to Charlie, who takes the cool bottle from him with a nod.  
Kicking the door shut before Mac can squeeze into the room after him, he sets the other beers down on his nightstand and wipes his hands on his dark blue button up shirt before turning to Charlie.  
  
"So, Charlie, you need my help, yes?"  
  
Charlie wrinkles his nose at the direction this is heading already.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
The mattress shifts slightly when Dennis sits down on the corner next to Charlie, holding his own beer out to the short man who holds firm eye contact, but takes the bottle from him either way, opening it on the bed frame and handing it back to Dennis. Who smiles.. warmly? Lifting his brows and taking a sip. Doing the same to his own bottle, Charlie begins to drink as well. Almost finishing the whole thing in one go.  
  
"Endurance training,"  
  
Dennis doesn't have the whiteboard on hand, so he uses a small notepad instead, holding it up to Charlie and flipping through the pages he prepared beforehand.  
  
"Much like in sports, when athletes have to go through rigorous training to reach the desired accomplishments,"  
  
he flips to a page with a drawing of a running figure  
  
"We, men, can also train ourselves to **reach** higher and accomplish more"  
  
the next page has a big breasted woman on it. She's fully nude but covering herself with her hands.  
  
"The desired result in our case Charlie, is pleasing our partner. We all know women can last a long fucking time before they hit that 'O',"  
he draws the sound out softly, raising his eyebrows "So, what do we need to do to satisfy their needs?"  
  
He looks at Charlie expectantly.  
  
"Last a long fucking time?"  
  
" **Exactly!** "  
  
Charlie takes another long swig of his beer, nodding slowly. So far this was all making sense to him.  
  
"Now what do athletes do when they train, Charlie? How would you prepare to run a marathon?"  
  
Setting his empty bottle on the ground, Charlie takes a second to answer.  
  
"Run a mile first I guess. Then go from there, and go further every time."  
  
Dennis nods eagerly, flipping to another page. This one has no pictures but a few words instead, clustered like a cloud. Charlie squints. Egging?  
  
"So the way you would prepare to give a woman the world shattering orgasm she desires would be-"  
  
"Having lots of sex?" Charlie scrunches his face up. "But D-"  
  
"Not quite!"  
  
Handing Charlie another beer, and putting his own back to his lips, Dennis pauses.  
  
"You can train this very easily, yourself even! Although a partner is recommended. By using a method called Edging!"  
  
He points to one of the words in the cluster, so that's what that said. Charlie opens his bottle, the cap falling to the ground with a small metallic clink, without taking his eyes off the notepad.  
Dennis sighs at the confused expression, feigning annoyance even when things are going exactly as he expected them to.  
  
"Edging, Charlie, is where you delay your own orgasm as long as possible"  
  
at this Charlies eyes go wide, finally catching on.  
  
"You can do this alone like you're used to," Dennis scoffs, cold eyes fixed on Charlies.  
"Or, like I said, with a partner of some sort."  
  
The shorter man furrows his brows, opening his mouth again. But before he can interject Dennis is already waving his hand between them, shushing him.  
  
"It doesn't have to be a SEXUAL partner! I know you have trouble with that."  
  
He laughs and Charlie isn't sure whether he should feel relieved or offended. He settles on drinking more beer and giving Dennis a pointed stare.  
  
"So boxers have sparring partners right? Think of it like that."  
  
"And where do I find a, um, 'sparring partner'?" he pulls a face.  
"Am I just supposed to go up to a random Lady in the street," his tone of voice shifts with ridicule, going an octave higher  
"Oh, um, excuse me Miss! Yes, hi, would you like to jerk me off? Please? Oh and don't make me cum. By the way."  
  
Gesturing wildly, he only almost swats Dennis, making him back off a little, irritated.  
  
" **No** , dumbass! I would be your sparring partner."  
  
Charlie falters at that, dropping his arms.  
  
"Wait hang on. No way!"  
  
"Think about it!"  
  
There's a hand on Charlies knee now, keeping him on the bed  
  
"You need the experience, and I have plenty to offer."  
  
"You said I could do that alone too?"  
  
Dennis inhales sharply through his teeth.  
  
"It's really more beneficial to do this with another person, Charlie."  
  
His thumb rubs circles into Charlies knee. He puts the notepad aside.  
  
"See, you're used to doing it by yourself, right."  
  
Charlie gives a small nod.  
  
"So what you _need_ is training where someone _else_ ,"  
  
His hand inches just a little higher than before  
  
"is touching you. For you to become.." he pauses to think, taking his eyes off Charlie for a second  
"properly acquainted with the sensations."  
  
Looking back at Charlie, he seems to consider the proposal. Narrowing his eyes and knitting his brows together, a finger on his chin.  
  
Dennis swallows. If he'd say no he would drop the topic, maybe ask him next week how his training was progressing just to tease him.  
  
"Yeah, alright."  
  
YES! Not quite the enthusiasm Dennis hoped for, but he can change that.  
He gives the area above Charlies knee a slight squeeze.  
  
"You're not going to regret this."  
  
Charlie thinks he might already be regretting this, seeing how Dennis' slight smile changed into a sharklike grin.  
Finishing off his second beer, Charlie asks, "So how are we doing this?" gesturing to himself.  
  
"Well," Dennis withdraws his hand, getting up to saunter towards his dresser "we could do "this"" raising his hands above his head to mime the air quotes without turning around, "the old fashioned way, OR-" he opens a drawer, pulling out a large box "I could show you something fucking amazing." turning around to face Charlie, looking positively mad, holding the box in both hands.  
He quickly walks back to the bed, setting his treasure down next to Charlie, now on the other side of him.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
" **This** , Charlie, is going to blow your mind."  
  
Carefully lifting the top of the box, Dennis takes a moment to revel in his collection.  
  
"Woah! Is that a dildo?!"  
  
He didn't expect Charlie to know the price and versatility of the toy he pointed out so quickly and incorrectly as an inane dildo.  
Swallowing the furious rant he so badly wanted to go on, Dennis rummaged through the toys for a moment. Looking for something specific.  
The brightly colored contents of the box are all in plastic packaging, if not their original box, with Dennis making sure to keep them meticulously clean and separated from each other.  
His eyes light up when he finds what he's looking for, grabbing the small bag and setting it out on the sheets.  
He halts as he considers another toy. Shrugs, and pulls that one out too. Placing it next to the first bag before closing the box again and pushing it under the bed. Charlie watches him curiously the whole time, shifting closer on the bed and leaning in to get a closer look at the variety of sex toys. Dennis sits down again, facing Charlie. The two bags he's set out next to them.  
  
"Um.. So I guess we should.." Charlie fidgets with his shirt again, blushing now that it's setting in what he's agreed to, "make out?"  
  
"We don't need to make out Charlie. We're not **actually** going to have sex remember? This is training. It's about **you**."  
  
Dennis rolls his eyes at the helpless look he gets from Charlie. Reveling in the feeling of power that washes over him.  
With great patience he takes Charlies hands into his own, moving them to his sides so he'd stop that annoying fiddling.  
Letting go, he puts one hand on Charlies shoulder next. Pushing him gently down onto his back.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
A look of fear and nervousness crosses over the soft features of Charlies scruffy face, resisting the hand on his shoulder a bit, keeping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Can you.. keep talking? Please? Like, during?"  
  
He looks at his own hand, now plucking at the sheets instead of his shirt.  
  
"Sure, Charlie."  
  
He doesn't apologize, though he should've known better.  
  
"I just wanted to get you in a more comfortable position first," he leans back on his elbow too, turned to face his friend "so you can be as relaxed as possible."  
  
Charlie nods, keeping his warm eyes on Dennis' face, tension leaving his shoulders.  
  
Dennis lifts his hand, gently pushing Charlie down by the chest. He lets him this time. Back hitting the sheets with a dull thump.  
  
"Then," he continues, "I will take off your pants."  
  
His hands trail down over Charlies ribs, his stomach, and over to where his shirt rides up a bit, exposing bare skin and a sharp hipbone just above the waistband. He shudders as Dennis' long fingers brush against his skin, just barely touching before he's going for the button and zipper on Charlies jeans. Undoing both with swift movements, Charlie finds himself looking up at the side of Dennis' face. Keeping his hands in the sheets by his side, balling his fists nervously, grabbing at it.  
Dennis looks over before he continues, checking in if Charlie's still alright.  
His face is beet red and he's trying hard to steady his breathing, inhaling deep through his nose and exhaling through his mouth.  
Clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you'd act like this every time!"  
  
Dennis laughs, thinking back to when Mac and him tried to set up a date for Charlie and he sweat through his shirt  
before she had even gotten to the restaurant.  
  
"Relax, buddy! It's just me."  
  
He rubs Charlies belly playfully.  
  
"If you want to stop it's alright. At any point."  
  
A deep breath makes Charlies stomach, and the hand resting on top of it, rise up slowly.  
  
"Just let me know, OK?"  
  
The smile is genuine, nothing malicious behind it.  
  
"Should I, like.. do you have a.. like a word? For when I-"  
  
"A safeword?"  
  
"YEAH! That."  
  
He's right to ask. He's heard Dennis talk about how the words 'No' and 'Stop' mean nothing to him for years.  
Dennis thinks for a second, taking the hand away from Charlies warm body, instead using it to lean back.  
  
"How about 'Meatcube'? That shouldn't come up."  
  
And should be easy enough for Charlie to remember.  
  
"Meatcube! Okay. Yeah."  
  
"Do you want me to-.."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, yeah you can go ahead."  
  
Charlie settles back against the bed, his hands now lying still on the soft material.  
Dennis takes a deep breath.  
  
"Good, now I will" he swallows, "take off your jeans, so if you could-"  
  
He starts pulling lightly on the belt loops, tapping at Charlies hip who understands,  
lifting his hips up to allow Dennis to pull them down below his thighs and over his knees, struggling a little before finally getting them off all the way. Leaving them somewhere on the floor to be picked up later.  
Charlie folds his hands in his lap, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.  
  
"Can I touch you?"  
  
The question is gentle. Casual. And Charlie nods.  
Dennis runs his hands up Charlies thighs from his knees, repeating the motion and massaging him gently before he notices there's silence he should be filling.  
  
"You look really good, you know."  
  
He catches how Charlie shoots him a surprised look out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"No, really. You're no match to me, of course."  
  
He chuckles, nobody is a match to him.  
  
"But you're not bad, Charlie. And not just that. You're strong," he brushes his knuckles against the dark hair on Charlies inner thighs, "you're capable," his thumbs are rubbing at the skin just below Charlies, comparatively clean, boxers. He's seen him wear worse, this pair is still almost white. "And, you're SO good at cleaning." He exaggerates the words by rolling his eyes and grinning smugly down at the other man, who is starting to turn another shade of red but for a different reason this time.  
  
Feeling adored and appreciated makes his head swim and his body turn to jelly, and **fuck**.  
They haven't even gotten to the training part yet.  
Though Charlie supposes this counts as training somewhat. He's already gotten more relaxed about being seen like this by his best friend, and it really didn't feel too bad. In fact. It felt really good. Charlie moves his hands away from his lap, where they hadn't been covering shit, gripping his shirt for support.  
  
"And THIS!"  
  
Fuck.  
  
Dennis taps the head of Charlies dick through the underwear.  
  
"Is more impressive than you let on, you know!"  
  
Charlie reacts by letting out a strained breath and squeezing his eyes shut. Feeling himself throb.  
  
"Let's get these out of the way,"  
  
Fingers already digging under the waistband of the boxers, Dennis keeps an eye on Charlies face.  
To make sure that he's fine with this, but also to watch the delicious expressions Charlie goes through from his gentle teasing alone.  
He's alternating between squeezing his eyes shut and letting them dart across the ceiling, his eyebrows drawn up, biting his bottom lip raw.  
His cheeks so flushed, Dennis has trouble making out the freckles that he could usually count without issue.  
Charlie lifts up his hips again and Dennis bites back a grin.  
He pulls the boxers off too, tossing them to another corner of the room.  
Ensuring that Charlie would have to look around for them later.  
  
"Shit.."  
  
Dennis can't help gasping out that expletive at the sight of Charlies cock nestled on the soft dark hair on his thigh.  
It's not the biggest he's seen but that doesn't matter in this situation, what matters,  
is his best friend getting rock hard at a little light petting and _allowing_ him to see. Showing himself to Dennis at his most vulnerable.  
The base of his spine tingles in excitement. _This_ is what he wants out of this.  
Charlie spreads his thighs slightly. Dennis watching as his Adam's apple bob in his throat.  
He moves his roaming hands up to Charlies hips, where they stay to rub soothingly at the flesh.  
  
"So, now you're all ready I think, and we can get started!"  
  
Giving Charlies thighs a soft slap, he reaches under the bed to retrieve a small bottle of clear lube.  
Charlie shrieked at the slap, more so in surprise than pain, fixing his eyes on Dennis.  
Waiting with barely concealed interest for what he's planned.  
Dennis looks back at him, the corners of his mouth twitching.  
  
"You're gonna like this."  
  
He drips a small dollop of the lube directly onto Charlies cock, making him gasp and his thighs flex at the sudden cold.  
Laying the bottle down next to Charlies torso, Dennis watches the dollop spread and slowly begin to run down the head.  
He watches for a moment longer before flicking his eyes up to see the reaction when-  
  
"JESUS Christ! Dennis!"  
  
Charlie grabs the bed sheets harshly when Dennis puts his hand on his dick, finally, but only lightly, stroking once to spread the sticky water based lube around the entire length of it, overwhelming Charlie immediately.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
He doesn't hide the grin anymore, knowing precisely what the little guy was feeling now that the warmth and friction created by his hand activated the .. properties. Of the lubricant.  
  
"Tingly, right?"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Charlie bucks desperately up into Dennis' hand, looking for more contact.  
But that's not happening. Instead, Dennis sits back and uses his clean, unlubed hand to unlock his phone.  
A whine makes him glance away from the screen for a second.  
  
"Right, I'm just gonna set a timer real quick."  
  
He clarifies, seeing the confusion on Charlies face, "This is training. So I need to set you a goal, right?"  
  
Charlies hips shift uncomfortably at the lingering tingling sensation on his dick.  
  
"How's thirty minutes sound? Good?"  
  
"THIRTY?!"  
  
Charlie swallows thickly. He can't admit he's getting damn close already just lying there, untouched, with some lube on his cock. He can't.  
Squeezing his eyes closed, he nods.  
  
"Thirty minutes sounds great."  
  
His voice is strained. He's really in it now.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to make it too long on the first time."  
  
Dennis laughs. The phone joining the bottle of lube.  
  
"Just something easy. I bet you can go way longer than that on your own."  
  
Now reaching for one of the little bags Charlie had completely forgotten about, Dennis procures a small donut looking thing. It's made out of clear silicone so Charlie can see that the inside is ribbed. His eyes slip closed. Knowing that if Dennis puts that thing anywhere near his dick, it's over.  
  
"A Quickshot," the fan in Dennis that definitely did _not_ buy the same toys he's seen his favorite models use and advertise for, perks up "a timeless classic and fan favorite of the fleshlights."  
  
He spreads the hole on one end, moving the fingers of his slick hand in and out. Lubing it up.  
  
"Particularly because of its crystal clear appearance."  
  
Charlie groans. The visual of Dennis' fingers going inside that thing, preparing it, is really hot, and it's making him ache.  
He shifts his hips again, feeling a dull throb in his dick from the lube, as it bobs up against his stomach.  
The tip spreading beads of precum on his shirt. Dennis withdraws his fingers.  
  
"This thing," he holds Charlies cock up with one hand, lining the Quickshot up with the other so it's just barely ghosting over the tip of the dick,  
"is an all star, Charlie. And maybe even better than the real thing." He shakes his head a little, laughing to himself. Charlie feels like he's missed the joke. But that thought gets pushed right out of his head when Dennis guides the fleshlight onto his dick and right down to his shaft in one fluid motion, making Charlie nearly scream when the tingling returns full force, amplified by the textured inside of the toy.  
He thrusts his hips up sharply, hands wringing in the covers.  
  
"Fuck- Please..!"  
  
His voice is rough and high pitched, pleading.  
  
Dennis loves it.  
Gives him another lazy stroke with the toy. Watching his knees lift up, and his back arch, taking in the concentrated expression on his face.  
Feeling him throb hard even through the thick silicone. Dennis tightens his grip, just going up this time, slowly, until Charlies dick springs free from the tight entrance.  
He puts the fleshlight down on Charlies belly.  
  
"Whu-..What? Dennis..What?"  
  
"You can't cum yet dude we barely even started."  
  
Throwing his head back onto the sheets with a frustrated whine, Charlie grits his teeth.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Dennis' hands are back on Charlies torso, massaging at the pudgy sides, running up and down his ribcage, circling his nipples.  
He's murmuring encouragements and 'I knows' the entire time.  
And Charlie catches his breath again. Regains his composure, still as hard as before.  
He nods at Dennis, telling him to go ahead. He can handle it.  
And the wonderful tightness is back on him in no time. Making him moan absurdly loud right away, thank god Dennis' room is soundproof.  
He did not want to have a long talk with Mac about this after.  
  
"That's so fucking hot."  
  
Charlie shudders at those words. Looking up at Dennis, who's watching him with an intense gaze.  
The lube feels less unbearable now, the effect dulling to a gentle throb that was still enough to make Charlies head spin and his balls tighten, but not enough to send him over the edge immediately.  
  
"You're leaking pre non-stop man."  
  
Dennis strokes him lazily, the clear fluid dripping over his fingers and down onto Charlies thighs.  
He's keeping a slow and steady rhythm, just holding the fleshlight. Adding as little friction as possible to the already tight toy.  
Charlies breath catches.  
  
"You've got twenty-two minutes left, think you can do it?"  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
  
Slowing his gentle thrusts, Dennis flashes him a grin.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
And Charlie only has a moment to regret his half confidence when he feels Dennis grip the soft silicone with more vigor than before, fucking the thing on Charlies cock at a punishing pace.  
  
"GOD-!"  
  
Charlie throws his hands to his face, clasping a hand over his own mouth to stifle his moans, the other raking through his messy hair, trying to hold on to something, anything.  
He arches his back again, raising one of this legs, which is quickly grabbed by Dennis, who presses it down towards Charlies chest as he pulls off completely. Charlie's still whimpering and rambling into his hand. Dennis can feel the thigh under his hand shake while he kneads at it.  
  
"You're OK, it's all good. You're alright."  
  
Unsure if Charlie even hears him, he doesn't mumble this time.  
The firmness of his voice making the words something real for Charlies groggy mind to hang on to. He lowers his hands onto the bed. Resting them behind his head.  
He's still breathing kind of hard, and Dennis isn't going to rush anything. Not at this stage.  
Already having Charlie right where he wanted him in the first place.  
So Dennis picks up the second bag, leaning the side of his face on Charlies shin while he frees the small item from its plastic confinement with one hand. It's a long slim oval shape, with three bumps leading to a bigger curve. One end sleeker than the other and breaching out into two small curved tendrils, forming a handle.  
Dennis feels Charlie taking a deep breath and shifts his attention back to his face.  
  
He looks fucked up. Hair sticking up at every angle, eyes half lidded and all pupil. Hes flushed as hell and almost drooling.  
He licks his lips, all plump and shiny from biting at them, and nods towards the small item Dennis is holding. Scratching his beard lazily.  
  
"'s that?"  
  
"A prostate massager-"  
  
Pressing the leg back down that threatened to escape his grip, making every move short of just up and walking away, he continues  
  
"It's a SMALL device that doesn't need to be touched once it's inserted."  
  
Charlie's wide awake.  
  
"You.. you don't need to move it around?"  
  
"No, that's the beauty of it. It's designed so it moves itself when your muscles do."  
  
That calms him a bit.  
The moving around part always struck Charlie as uncomfortable and he didn't really want Dennis of all people to do that with him. Although at this point it doesn't matter that much anyway.  
  
"And you can just put that in?"  
  
"I mean, it's around the same girth as a finger. So yeah. Sure."  
  
"Are you gonna..."  
  
"Use the tingly lube? Oh absolutely."  
  
Charlie clicks his tongue.  
Sighing in desperation over being denied twice already, his dick still standing at attention.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Dennis' face lights up. He hooks the leg he's been holding over his shoulder by the knee and reaches for the lube.  
Squeezing what he gauges to be a good amount on the thicker end of it, tossing the bottle back on the bed before spreading the lube carefully on the curved shape.  
He looks down at Charlie while lowering the hand holding the toy between his spread legs.  
Charlie inhales deeply. His cock giving an interested throb at the whole situation.  
  
"Hey," a warm hand lays below his bellybutton, "it's gonna feel good. Trust me."  
  
The affectionate petting makes Charlies stomach flutter and then there's a familiar cold, wet feeling but further down, and Dennis pushes gently at the rim with the slick Aneros massager.  
Circling his hole with a firm but gentle pressure, Dennis hums against Charlies leg.  
Peppering small kisses up and down his inner thigh as he pushes the tip past the ring of muscle.  
It glides in easily until the curved handle is flush with Charlies skin.  
He gasps at the new feeling, finding it less uncomfortable than he's expected.  
There's only a slight tingle this time. Enough to amplify the feeling of being filled.  
Charlie moans contentedly.  
  
"Good job."  
  
Sucking the praise up into his bones, Charlie shudders. Stomach flexing under the hand that's still there.  
Still reassuring him that he's doing so, **so** good.  
Then the fleshlight is back, and he's going boneless against the soft sheets, moaning and whining and pleading with Dennis to please, _please_ let him cum. But there's still time on the clock. Fifteen minutes to be exact.  
And Dennis plans on drawing this out as long as he can.  
  
"We're at the halftime mark Charlie, you've been doing really well,"  
he's stroking his dick agonizingly slow, squeezing the silicone toy sightly around Charlies shaft,  
"if you can keep this up, I might let you borrow this baby sometime, so you can train alone."  
  
Charlie whimpers, the prospect of getting to use the thing currently torturing him and going at it at his own, no doubt, neck breaking speed sounds so enticing right about now.  
His dick gives a twitch, which in turn moves the small massager in his ass in such a way that it presses **right** against the bundle of nerves in him that makes his vision blur momentarily.  
Dennis smiles, seeing Charlies toes curl and his jaw go slack.  
  
"See, I told you. It's good!"  
  
He drags the silicone back up towards the head of the dick, rubbing his thumb into the soft material as he passes the sensitive underside causing it to throb again.  
Charlie wails when the Aneros moves inside him again.  
His eyes are shut softly, and there's a trail of drool running from the corner of his mouth down through his beard before pooling on his shoulder.  
His lips are moving silently, and Dennis is absolutely enamoured by the sight, feeling his own erection throb in his jeans.  
  
But this isn't for him.  
Sure, he'd get off. He was always going to get off.  
But the focus is on Charlie. Charlies pleasure, and Charlies breathy moans, and Charlies shaking exhales, and Charlies hands clenching in the sheets Dennis picked out at Bed Bath and Beyond ages ago, just liking how fluffy and soft they were.  
Not thinking of Charlie wrapped in their comfort.  
Not thinking of Charlies fingers clawing at them desperately- Oh shit.  
  
He pulls off as soon as he notices, and it's not a second too early.  
Charlie nearly jumps when he loses contact again, kicking the leg that's not hooked around Dennis up in the air with a shout.  
  
"THE FUCK!"  
  
"I keep telling you, you're doing so good!"  
  
He smoothes his hand over the trembling thigh, understanding that this is a frustrating game for Charlie. That's what he likes about it though.  
  
"Ten more minutes. Then you're done."  
  
Charlie looks up to where Dennis is resting his sharp jaw against his leg.  
  
_Then you're done._  
  
Seems easy enough. He's had to pass ten minutes plenty of times before. He can do this.  
He melts back into the mattress. Taking a deep breath in, exhaling through his mouth.  
Swallowing hard before giving a sharp nod towards Dennis, who gets back to work on his cock.  
Giving him a more normal speed to fuck into now. Not slow and painful like before, but something you'd start off with when you're jacking off, building up pleasure.  
And **god** he did not need to build anything.  
Charlie feels as if he might float away, riding the wave of bliss until it crashes, abruptly. He's pulled away again, unbearably close, and he squirms in frustration, throwing his head from side to side and banging his fists against the mattress.  
  
"PLEASE-!"  
  
His eyes are tearing up. Dennis' breath catches in his throat.  
  
"God, I just-"  
  
He sobs, thrusting his hips up into nothing, feeling the massager bump up into him regardless, giving him no relief.  
  
**How** has it not been half an hour already!  
He feels like it's been years since he agreed to this endurance training exercise, and even longer since he's had an orgasm.  
But Dennis is right there, shushing and touching and massaging and it's not _enough_.  
Charlie doesn't hear the deep voice mutter, "It's Ok, I got you, just a little more," barely registers the kiss on his thigh, ears ringing with hazy thoughts.  
The toy is back, pressing down on Charlies head, spreading the precum he's been leaking steadily and moving down his shaft.  
His eyes flutter closed at the warm familiarity, overwhelmed and understimulated at the same time.  
Dennis falls back into the building rhythm, long fingers stroking feather light touches up and down Charlies hips to his thighs, who lets out a string of moans and shaky breaths.  
More drool gathering on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you gonna cum Charlie? You know you can't."  
  
His hand halts, leaving Charlies cock in the fleshlight, the top half poking out of it.  
There's a whine and more precum spills out of him as the massager inside him rocks with his pulse, running down the side of the clear toy and joining the puddle that's started to gather above his thigh.  
  
"I'm not gonna stop now, alright. You have to do that yourself. That's the hard part."  
  
Charlie makes a confused grunt at that, not taking in the words but noting the difference in tone from what Dennis said so far.  
The hand returns to his dick and picks up right where it left off, milking strings of precum out of him, making the short guy come apart  
at the seams before it fully sets in what Dennis said, and then he's scrambling, grabbing at Dennis' arm, the bed sheets, his hair, anything.  
Dennis' dark eyes watch this all happening, of course, and against his judgement he does stop his hand stroking Charlie with the toy.  
If only to give him a small victory at the effort he's obviously making.  
He's trying so hard, even though the only thing really standing between him and the sweet relief he's been craving is Dennis' word.  
  
He said no.  
  
He said Charlie can't cum. Not yet.  
And that's enough for Charlie to want to do his best to hold up the non-promise to his best friend.  
Dennis shudders, suppressing a moan.  
He starts up again, slowly, seeing how Charlies breathing evened out a little.  
But he is interrupted by a flood of pleas, bubbling from Charlies lips.

"Stop- No,- I can't-"  
  
He presses a fist over one of his eyes, still tightly shut.  
  
Dennis grins, "Sure you can buddy,"  
An edge to his voice as he slides the slick silicone toy down his shaft and then completely off, making Charlie yelp.  
"It's easy, you just have to hold out a little while longer. Ok, baby boy?"  
  
Too preoccupied with holding onto the last bits of his self control to catch the pet name, or the way that Dennis was clearly  
having way too much fun with something that was supposed to be for Charlies benefit, he just answers with a broken cry.  
Charlie pushes both hands into the sheets, gripping, balling, pulling, trying hard to hold off as Dennis puts the toy back  
all the way down his shaft, only half resisting the urge to thrust into the tight silicone Charlie lets out a choked off moan.  
  
His eyes shoot up, darting around the dull fog that started to lay itself over his vision like a manifestation of his state of mind, finding Dennis' piercing blue iris to be the only clear image, cutting through the fog.  
Like a lighthouse.  
Warning oncoming ships of the dangers ahead and inviting them to shore.  
And Charlie sees himself heading straight for collision, with an arm outstretched, pulling Dennis down between his legs, and trying to sit up in his awkward position to meet him halfway.  
Taking the leg off Dennis' shoulder, instead wrapping both of them around his waist, he crashes into him.  
His movements are sloppy, just melting into the others face as Dennis tries to keep his balance, not wanting to accidentally knee Charlie in the balls after all this.  
Pulling them apart for only a second, Charlie gives him a questioning look, pleading. Begging.   
  
"Yes, Charlie, you can cum now."  
  
He is back kissing all over Dennis' face in an instant.  
  
Charlie grinds against Dennis as he's practically devouring him, the handle of the massager bumping against the rough jeans, driving the sleek curve deeper against Charlies prostate.  
He gasps, clinging onto Dennis for dear life, who reaches between them and gives Charlie those last sweet strokes he's been needing for the past decade. He comes hard, eyes rolling up into his head and jaw hanging open, loud moans and unintelligible gasps spilling over his lips,  
his grip on Dennis' shoulders slipping so he'd fall back if there wasn't this familiar arm suddenly wrapped around his waist, holding him  
as the other hand works him through his orgasm, milking him for all he's worth.  
Charlie's still rutting up and meeting the last short twists of Dennis' hand on the upstroke, squirming his ass against the hard bulge in the front of Dennis' pants, trying to get a good angle on the Aneros that's still working his prostate as he throbs.  
He's nearly ready to go limp and pass the fuck out, when Dennis buries his face in Charlies neck, both hands now feverishly grasping at the shorter mans back, pulling him even closer. As Dennis reaches his own peak with less shouting, definitively less drooling, but not any less enjoyment.  
His mouth pressing into a thin line, heavy eyelids falling closed and eyebrows tightening together on his forehead, Charlie catches on.  
Using his last reserves to press kisses into the corners of Dennis' mouth and along his jawline. Kissing down the side of his neck until they're completely curled into each other.  
  
A comfortable silence falling over them until Charlie unties his arms and flops back onto the bed, letting out a pained gasp.  
  
"Dude, we didn't even hear the alarm!"  
  
Waving the phone he just threw his spine onto in front of Dennis' face, until he snatches it away.  
  
"I didn't set one."  
  
A devillish grin parts Dennis' mouth.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"No, see."  
  
unlocking the phone, it's been barely 20 minutes since Charlie first sat down on the, then neatly made, bed.   
  
"You fucking asshole."  
  
"Hey, it worked fine! We just need to push your limits a bit further next time."  
  
Charlie sits in silence. Trying his very best not to start strangling the man who still has his cum all over his hands and shirt.   
  
"That means next time we can try going for thirty minutes for real!"  
  
Charlie groans. Looking forward to their next torture session.  
  



	2. Reward and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis and Charlie fulfill some fantasies
> 
> Now with TWO TIMES more Mac!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm as surprised to be here as you

It's been weeks. Weeks of torturous sex.  
  
Is it sex?  
  
Charlie thinks it's close enough, even when Dennis seems to disagree and persuade him that the thing they have going is not sexual at all. Even though they both blow their load every single time. But Charlie's not dumb, nor is he naive. That's why, after Dennis' unkept promise of sharing his fleshlight, he takes matters into his own hands. Which may or may not include breaking into Mac and Dennis's apartment. But to be fair, they never lock their door anyways because Mac doesn't have a key and Dennis likes storming in dramatically. A key would only slow him down.  
  
He shuts the door to Dennis' bedroom quietly behind him. He knows they're both out doing god knows what, but he enjoys the pretend burglary aspect. Sneaking with exaggerated steps across the hardwood floor towards the dresser. Opening the top drawer as slowly and carefully as possible and removing the box just as carefully. Not bothering to shut the drawer again, he sneaks back to the bed to set down the precious loot. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he rubs his hands together in triumph before removing the lid and inspecting the contents inside.  
  
He's gotten familiar with some of them, recognizing the shapes and colors in their little bags. He pushes them aside, rummaging through other toys he doesn't recognize, looking for the Quickshot specifically. Dennis kept on using that thing at least once every session, driving Charlie insane in the process. And he's had enough of it, needing some good hard satisfaction alone with the toy. Licking his lips when he picks it out of the pile of bags and packages, Charlie sets it aside. Quickly tossing the other bags he'd inspected back into the box and dropping it to the floor, not caring about the breaking and entering anymore.  
  
He pushes himself up on the bed, bouncing on the mattress while freeing the clear silicone ring from its package, and trying to unzip his jeans at the same time. Not wasting a second. It takes him a minute to get his pants undone and his dick out, never setting the toy down, but he gets it done. Sighing in relief when he rubs one opening of the Quickshot over his already half hard dick. His heart rate picking up in anticipation. Charlie moves back into the middle of the bed, crossing his legs, still fully dressed but more comfortable, and starts gathering spit in his mouth to drip down into the silicone. Moving it around a bit to spread inside the ring before thrusting his cock in. He holds back a whine, biting his tongue in delight at the feeling of the textured inside against his skin.  
  
Oh this is good.  
  
He starts slow, just building a nice comfortable pace. Enjoying getting himself off without Dennis' games. He swallows. Thinking about Dennis' hands. The way he'd let them roam all across Charlies body, finding his weak spots and teasing until eventually taking pity on Charlie and letting him finish. Murmuring praise into his skin when he manages to hold off by himself, gently kissing below his jaw and down his chest. He moves the fleshlight faster over his cock. Imagining how it would feel to get more from Dennis. To feel his soft lips around his shaft. To run his tongue along his perfectly manicured fingers. To push back against those very same fingers as they press into him. He gasps at the thought. Feeling himself getting close. Pictures Dennis sitting between his legs, sucking his dick while looking at him with those dark eyes. Spit running down his sharp chin. Hooking two fingers into his prostate while he works him. Charlie crinkles his nose. He's nearing the tipping point, biting his bottom lip to keep the occasional moan down, getting closer. Breathing harder as his head tips forward.  
  
The door flings open. Charlie shoots upright in an instant, tossing the Quickshot onto the sheets. Dennis is staring right at him with a shocked expression. Still holding the doorknob. Charlie stares back, just as shocked. Neither of them move a muscle. Charlies orgasm slips away from him again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Dennis snaps out of it, slamming the door behind him and yelling "Nothing!", he flinches as soon as he's done it, knowing he will have to apologize to Mac later and reassure him that he isn't keeping any secrets from him. Like the secret that's sitting on his bed right now, looking like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Except his dick is out.  
  
"Really, Charlie? Really?"  
  
He's hissing angrily, keeping it down despite the soundproofing. Taking a step towards Charlie, who's now looking anywhere but Dennis' eyes and making himself as small as possible, heat rising to his cheeks. Dennis cups his face with one hand, lifting his chin.  
  
"You could've asked, you know."  
  
He still sounds angry. Or at least irritated, but there's a warmth to his tone that invites Charlie in. So he leans against the hand on his face, looking up curiously.  
  
Dennis grins. He's got him again.  
  
"If you wanted to come so badly, you could've just asked me buddy."  
  
Charlie rolls his eyes, but lets him continue with the act.  
  
"You know I would've helped you out."  
  
A thumb is stroking the skin under Charlies ear. He closes his eyes for a moment, humming at the gentle touch. Feeling another hand ghost over his shoulder down to the arm that's still laying in his lap, taking hold of his wrist and moving it aside, away from his crotch. "Would you like some help, Charlie?" He nods, inhaling deeply. Help sounds good to him.  
  
"Good, take off your clothes."  
  
That's a new one. Charlie hesitates for a second, unsure of where to start. The hand at his face glides down to meet the other at the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up to expose the trail of dark hair leading down to his dick. Dennis makes eye contact with him, looking for approval. Thumbs brushing over the soft skin below his ribs. Charlie lifts his arms, waiting while Dennis guides the worn material up his chest and over his head. Dropping it to the floor.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Charlies breath hitches, and he squirms where he's sitting when he remembers that his dick is still out between them, begging for attention. He kicks off his shoes, going for the waistband of his jeans next. Dennis is keeping a stern eye on him, hands at his hips, watching as the other undresses for him. Charlie drops his jeans and boxers in the same area as the shirt.  
  
"Now Charlie." Dennis' voice is cold. He feels the mattress shift next to him.  
  
"While I don't appreciate you getting my stuff dirty," Charlies eyes flick to the fleshlight.  
  
"I can see that you're very desperate. And feeling guilty about your actions."  
  
Charlie nods. He does feel a bit guilty, though maybe more about being caught and less about the deed itself. Irrelevant.  
  
"So why don't you lay back, and let me take care of you." Looking up, Charlie sees Dennis hold up two wristcuffs and a blindfold he's pulled from beneath his bed. The box of toys is also back on the sheets, a selection of things set out beside it. Charlie motions to say something but Dennis is faster.  
  
"See, while I understand you acted out of desperate need, Charlie, I think you deserve to be punished at least a little for breaking in here and going through my shit."  
  
Weighing his options for a moment, Charlie agrees with him, "Alright, I hear you." Settling down against the mattress he relaxes, considering how Dennis hasn't so far made any of their encounters unpleasurable for him.  
  
"Good boy. Thank you."  
  
He feels a light pressure on his wrists and watches Dennis hook the cuffs together. Moving them above his head but not attaching them to anything else. Dennis is crouched beside the bed, bending over him to get his arms positioned comfortably.  
  
"Remember 'Meatcube', yeah?"  
  
Charlie cracks a smile at the gentle voice by his ear.  
  
"Yeah, got it."  
  
"Right. Lift your head for a second."  
  
He does as he's told, Dennis slipping the blindfold over his forehead and pulling it down. His head falling back into the comforting nothingness surrounding him, feeling Dennis play with his hair affectionately, grounding him in reality.  
  
"This might get uncomfortable, but just let me know and I'll change it."  
  
Charlie nods, rubbing his head into the hand in his hair.  
  
Dennis breathes out a laugh, withdrawing his hand, instead trailing it down his torso. Going lower and lower before- running down the side of his hip and down his thigh. Cruel. Charlie feels a slight pressure around his ankles as Dennis applies more cuffs. He lifts Charlies legs and bends them back by the knee so they almost rest on his chest. Charlie giving himself a mental pat on the back when his nighttime yoga routine finally pays off in ways other than maneuvering through vents. Dennis attaches the cuffs on his ankles to the headboard, but not to each other, keeping them spread. Charlie shifts under him.  
  
"You good?"  
  
He gets only a muffled "Mhm!" catching Charlie in trying to rub his dick against his thighs. This is a punishable offense, and Dennis brings a hand down on Charlies ass. Slapping hard enough to sting, not bruise.  
  
Charlie flinches with a short yelp, pulling at the restraints.  
  
"I said I'd take care of you Charlie! Just don't do anything."  
  
"Fine, fine! Hurry up man!"  
  
He wiggles his hips on the sheets, dick bouncing up and down. Dennis rolls his eyes, planting one hand on the red mark forming on Charlies ass to hold him still, rubbing gently over the flesh.  
  
"You're a real brat sometimes, you know that?" He mumbles into the room, almost to himself. Charlie perks up when he hears a bag crinkle.  
  
"You're lucky you're cute."  
  
Removing his hand from Charlies cheek, Dennis flips open the lid on a travel sized bottle of lube. They had gone through the tingling kind last week when Dennis had tried to get Charlie off hands free by reapplying the thick liquid to some sensitive spots, leaving him overstimulated, so he will just have to make do with the regular, boring, lube.  
  
He can see Charlies thighs tense at the cold feeling on his shaft, gasping when Dennis strokes him leisurely, warming up the lube and spreading it over his length before moving lower, teasing his hole with his thumb. "Ah-" Charlie tries to push into the touch, held back by the cuffs on his ankles he whines in frustration. "C'mon dude! You walked in right when I w-" Dennis clicks his tongue and roughly shoves two fingers into Charlie, who cuts himself off with a surprised moan, lifting his hips.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Charlie." He emphasizes his words with a thrust of his fingers. "This takes time." The neutral tone of voice makes Charlie throb.  
  
"Dennis?"  
  
"Mhm?" Scissoring his fingers while working them inside, Dennis gives Charlies dick a half hearted squeeze, eliciting a choked out groan.  
  
"Can I ask you for something?" He halts his movements, fingers still buried in Charlies ass.  
  
"I think you're forgetting your place, little man." his hand picks up the pace, spreading him out.  
  
"This is a punishment. You don't ask for anything," his voice is cold and stern, and Charlie soaks the words up with a shuddering breath, "but if you're good and apologize to me for being a needy slut," he feels Charlie throb around his fingers, "I might give you a reward."  
  
Dennis watches Charlie swallow. Adams Apple bobbing in his throat.  
  
"I wanted to show you something." Glancing down at the others flushed cheeks, pulling his fingers out and instead smoothing his hands over the thighs spread before him. "Well, not show. You can't see it. But I think you'll like it!"  
  
Charlie's distracted by his fantasies, recalling the image he almost came to earlier with Dennis looking up at him, cheeks hollow. Hoping to make that come true if he just behaves, Charlie doesn't notice the hands leaving his thighs and the rustling of plastic. What he does notice is when smooth silicone rubs over his hole, disrupting his thoughts and making him shift his hips, spreading his legs little more. Dennis had been deliberately avoiding his prostate making him anticipate whatever would follow, so when he feels the curved end of the toy entering him, he can't hold back an impatient whine.  
  
But Dennis takes his time, "I've been waiting for an opportunity to use this actually." pushing the black silicone in a little further as he's making conversation, ignoring the huffs and grunts coming from the man laying before him, telling him to do something. To give him something more. "It's got some great reviews online," Charlie inhales shakily when Dennis inches the toy further into him, noticing the increasing girth, "but I haven't used it myself yet. So you'll be my test subject for now." The plugs flared base settles snugly against Charlies skin, who gasps, feeling the last few inches disappear inside him, the curved head pressing right underneath his prostate. He flexes around the plug a few times experimentally, relieved to finally get some stimulation.  
  
"Feels good?"  
  
Charlie nods, rolling his hips, grinding the tip of the plug against his prostate.  
  
"You can start apologizing now."  
  
With that the curved tip pushed against his sensitive prostate starts to vibrate, emitting a low hum. Charlie throws his head back against the pillows, bucking his hips up with a strangled cry.  
  
"That good huh." Dennis lets one hand wander across the warm stomach and trail through the sparse hair on Charlies chest, feeling his heart drum under his fingertips, pushing the little button on the base of the vibrator again with the other. Causing Charlie to arch his back, pressing up into the gentle hand and pulling at the cuffs around his ankles, lifting his hips again. "GOD- Dennis, I-" He's squirming under the incessant vibrations, trying and failing to tell Dennis to get a move on. The hand on his chest adjusting its position to roughly brush its thumb over his nipple. "What was that?" The new movement elicits a needy whine that Dennis feels under his fingers. "Please, dude-" Charlies thighs tremble, wiggling his hips on the bed, cock throbbing against his stomach. Stopping his thumb to instead firmly push Charlie into the mattress, Dennis takes in the view for a moment. Appreciating the way he's clasping his hands above his head, knuckles white against the messy dark hair. Mouth open and panting heavily between moans, blushing down to his chest where Dennis' fingertips trace around a constellation of freckles. Hips rising off the bed in wanton need, searching for friction in the fabric of Dennis' shirt, brushing faintly over the tip of his dick as his friend leans over his body.  
  
Drawing in a breath, Dennis smiles down on Charlie. Not actually mad about the fleshlight. Maybe a little mad about the invasion of his privacy. But who could stay angry when Charlie has given him the perfect opportunity to play out one of the fantasies he did not specifically purchase restraints for. Nor did he buy the vibrator with Charlies pleading eyes in mind. No, this was just a coincidence. And so is the way he slots his hips under Charlies, his own dick pressing between soft cheeks through his jeans.  
  
"PLEASE touch me, Den-" regaining coherency, his voice still trails off into a desperate moan, but he gets the message across. The pressure behind his cock unbearable without some direct contact. But Dennis only tuts at him.  
  
"I need an apology."  
  
He still complies with the request though, taking pity on the man before him. He slides the hand he's had on the toys base further up to stroke teasingly slow and bringing his other down to secure one of Charlies thighs when he nearly clenches them around Dennis' arm with a loud sigh of relief at the slick fingers trailing up his shaft. Trying to thrust up into the loose grip, struggling in his compromised position and driving the vibrator further into himself, a shuddering moan spilling from his lips.  
  
It's too much. Entirely too much. The steady buzz against his prostate, the hand wrapped around his dick, squeezing ever so gently on the downstroke, the hand on his thigh rubbing much firmer circles into his flesh - wishing the two would switch places - Dennis' erection grinding against his ass. Charlie bites his lip to hold back just for a little longer, clenching his fists tighter, closing his eyes under the blindfold.  
  
The hand on his thigh stills. "You still with me Charlie boy?"  
  
He can see the strained expression on Charlies face flinch "Mhm!", the muscles in his legs flex under Dennis' hold.  
  
"Then apologize."  
  
Pulling away from Charlies dick, ignoring the pained whine, Dennis presses the button on the vibrator four more times, hands going to Charlies hips immediately when he yells out. Toes curling and legs pulling at the cuffs when the bullet vibe accelerates its assault on his tender nerves to a painful degree. Charlie feels like he's being thrown against a wall, the overstimulation knocking the wind out of him, he chokes out "I'm sorry!"  
  
"For what Charlie?"  
  
Oh god. Tensing against the pillow, Charlie tries again to get his words in order. Biting his lip raw.  
  
"I'm sorry for b- being a needy slut- and g- getting your stuff dirty!"  
  
It's sloppy and he keeps interrupting himself with strangled sounds but Dennis appreciates the effort, pushing the button again, the vibrations stop completely.  
  
Charlie melts against the restraints with a sigh of relief. All the tension he's been holding in leaving his body, floating up to the ceiling looking down on himself. Breathing heavily into the room. His dick twitching. Faintly registering the gentle hands kneading his thighs. Hearing a voice he recognizes as his own ramble disconnected words and noises. Dennis doesn't seem to mind. His hair brushing against Charlies calves as he leans down. Watching the movements of his lips while running his hands up and down Charlies legs, who shivers when Dennis presses a kiss into his knee. And Dennis feels it, quirking his eyebrows, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Moving one hand over to pet his sides, he takes the chance as Charlies babbling dies down to praise the man. "Good job Charlie! You did really well just then." With a slight nudge of his hips against the vibrators base, he continues, "So you like this thing huh?" His answer is another string of slurred nonsense but he thinks there might be a "Yeah 's fuckin' amazing man" in there, so he accepts it.  
  
"Let's get this out.." Dennis is mumbling into Charlies leg. His forehead leaning against the muscle there, warm breath leaving goosebumps.  
  
Charlie inhales shakily. Is this it? He groans when he feels the vibrator being removed, clenching around nothing.  
  
Inspecting the mess of precome on Charlies stomach, his dick helplessly hard, Dennis decides it's time to show him some kindness.  
  
"So what did you want as a reward?"  
  
Swallowing, Charlie does his best to scrape his braincells together, noticing a faint static in his legs.  
  
"Can you get- can you get these off?" he shrugs against the restraints, voice barely above a whisper "Please."  
  
"Course." Dennis moves swiftly to undo the buckles on Charlies ankles, positioning the legs by his sides. Charlie stretches them out with a satisfied groan while Dennis bows down to get the cuffs around his wrists as well, removing the blindfold last. He finds himself pulled down into a tender kiss, Charlie wrapping his arms around his neck and lazily moving his lips against Dennis's, breathing a soft moan into his mouth.  
  
The gentleness of the gesture after driving Charlie crazy just moments before makes Dennis' heart flutter. And then Charlie grinds his hips down in a slow movement, clearly exhausted but not satisfied, and Dennis digs his fingers into his waist. Peeling himself away from the others face, green eyes locking with his through heavy eyelids.  
  
"Can you go down on me?"  
  
The timid question takes Dennis by surprise, not expecting Charlie to be so bashful in these moments anymore. Almost fearful that he's going to be rejected. And Dennis relishes that insecurity despite their established dynamic of intimacy, another sign that Charlie wants this just as much as he does. Together with the nervous fingers tangling in Dennis's hair, the hips still trying to rut against his dick through his jeans and the big eyes staring back at him it's undeniable. All of the small things gathering as heat in Dennis' stomach, stirring something within him that makes him want to turn the little mans world upside down.  
  
So he smiles at Charlie, planting a trail of kisses along his jawline down to his collarbone. Glancing up at him as he goes lower, running his lips over the sparse hair above his navel before abruptly pulling off, getting up from the bed and pulling Charlie with him by his hips, who lets out a startled squeak, suddenly perched right on the edge of the mattress with Dennis between his thighs. Charlie sits up straight, not wanting to miss a moment of his reward.  
  
Dennis grins, making sure that he's watching. Hands smoothing over the outside of Charlies thighs. Face mere inches from the wet cock that's still steadily dripping precome. Throbbing when Dennis parts his lips, slowly approaching the head of Charlies dick, maintaining eye contact. And Charlies face slips when he feels the wet heat of Dennis' mouth around him, exhaling in relief. "Oh shit Dennis-" The hand on his head is soft, a gentle weight on his skull, and he doesn't know if he's disappointed that Charlie's not pulling his hair or if the act of him just resting his hand there is even better. Showing that he knows Dennis is still in control in this position and holding himself back until he's told otherwise. Dennis moans, closing his eyes and taking Charlie deeper into his mouth, falling into a slow rhythm, teasing the head with his tongue. Charlie gasps at the vibrations around his dick, fingers twitching in Dennis' hair.  
  
"God, can- can I ask f-" cutting himself off with a moan at the feeling of Dennis' throat tightening on his cock, Charlie jumps up a little, trying to keep himself from thrusting his hips. Dennis pulls off with a wet sound, mouthing at the skin above Charlies shaft. "What is it?" he looks up to meet Charlies eyes, satisfied to find them fixed on his lips. Charlie shyly turns away from him, the weight on Dennis' head leaving as he brings the hand back to his own face to scratch his nose. "Can you finger me?"  
  
How Charlie manages to be so fucking adorable every time he says what he wants is beyond Dennis. But he's more than happy to take the request. Licking a long stripe up the side of Charlies cock, he slides his shoulders under the others knees, lifting them up to expose his ass. Stroking his dick with one hand while the other prods at his slick hole. Charlies hand returns to Dennis' head, this time loosely gripping a few strands of hair when Dennis dips two fingers into him right away, his insides still stretched from the vibrator before. But this time instead of agonizingly avoiding Charlies prostate Dennis feels around for it, hooking his fingers in when he finds the spot that makes Charlie tighten his hold on Dennis' hair, sinking his mouth back down on his dick at the same time, his hand going back to Charlies hip, hearing him gasp out a moan above him. And he takes him deep right away, skillfully bobbing his head between Charlies thighs, eyes locked on his face, watching every twitch of his eyebrows and every silent curse his lips form but forget to actually sound out. He scissors his fingers, drawing circles around Charlies prostate, whose head rolls back with a guttural sound, flexing his fingers against Dennis' scalp. Pulling back to suck the head of his dick, lapping up the precome, Dennis smirks at the small thrusts Charlie doesn't seem to notice himself, eyes shut and jaw slack he feels him throb. Letting him gently fuck into his mouth, Dennis hovers above Charlies abdomen, not close enough for his nose to touch the skin below his navel but just enough to get the taste of precome on the back of his tongue. Charlie brushes a strand of hair away from his forehead, prying his eyes open to watch Dennis between his thighs.  
  
"Dennis," hearing his name be sighed so softly goes straight to his dick and he flexes his fingers inside of Charlie, hoping for more. He's not let down when Charlie tugs him down further, his legs pushing on Dennis' back. "Fuck, Dennis that's so-" unable to finish the thought, Charlie cups Dennis' face with his hand, marveling at the bright eyes looking up at him, brushing his thumb over the blush on the sharp cheekbones.  
  
His other hand leaves its place on Dennis' head, reaching for the fingers digging into his hips instead. The tender gesture almost finishes Dennis on the spot, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. "Dennis, I'm-" Charlies voice is strained, and Dennis winks at him, hollowing his cheeks and driving his knuckles deeper into him, earning a loud whine and a tight squeeze when Charlie laces their fingers together. And then his tone suddenly shifts to panic, "Holyshitholyshit- Wait-", and Dennis is about to pull away, letting Charlies cock slip out of his mouth, when he starts coming. Hips lightly thrusting into the air, he almost misses Dennis' mouth completely, hot spurts hitting his cheeks and lips, dripping down to his chin. Stunned, Dennis slows his fingers but keeps some pressure, licking his lips he swallows what he managed to catch. Dropping the hand from his face Charlie lets himself fall into the sheets, his legs dead weight on Dennis' back, their fingers still intertwined. Dennis sits back, gently pulling out of Charlie, laying his head on his thigh and leaving a trail of kisses up to his hip. He unzips his pants, giving Charlies hand a squeeze while taking his own cock out, stroking himself feverishly. Humming, Charlie uses his free hand to wipe across Dennis' cheek. And Dennis looks up to see Charlie licking his own come off his fingers with about the same expression he'd have cleaning cheeto dust off his fingertips. And somehow that does it. Dennis comes with a stuttering moan, leaning his forehead on Charlies stomach. Already cursing himself for staining another pair of jeans.  
  
Charlie props himself up on his elbows, clearing his throat.  
  
"So, that was.." he pauses, his voice strangely rough, "a good reward." He strokes the back of Dennis' hand with his thumb.  
  
"Yeah, well," Dennis doesn't sound much better, "you deserve it."  
  
Leaning up, he presses a kiss to Charlies knuckles.  
  
"Thanks, Dennis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't make me tap the sign

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been brought to you by Aneros©  
> 


End file.
